starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hawki
See also: *Archive 01 *Archive 02 *Archive 03 It's not WAY beyond you. It was not WAY beyond you, it's WAY beyond, Hawki. Also, i have created Grant Faytone @ http://lostchapter.wikia.com/wiki/Grant_Faytone. Marines Spec Ops 07:37, July 10, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) StarCraft III Using this as a working article—too early for a rumours page at this point in time, and I think seeing it in the search bar would excite too many users. Maybe after LotV.--Hawki 08:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) --- StarCraft III is a hypothetical sequel to StarCraft II. The purpose of this article is not to speculate on its existance, but rather to collect official information pending to its possibility. Overview In an interview, Chris Sigaty joked that fans would be entitled to write "angry emails" demanding StarCraft III by 20192011-05-31, May 2011 HoTS Fansite Interview. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-05-31 References ah, hello ^_^ thanks for posting in those development sections of the buildings I found. ^_^ I think you confused the early templar archives with an early version of the arbiter tribunal however, you may want to correct that. Starcraft Alpha/Beta Heres the URL you requested, theres quite a lot of pictures from the early alpha all the way to the beta. Use it all for expanding this wiki if you'd like ^_^ http://home.planet.nl/%7Eaggel005/alphabeta/ealpha.html FenixT93 03:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) My reasoning First, I think the Zerg Breeds are right now. Second, I have presented my reasoning for the overseer to not be a special strain of the overlord on the overlord talk page. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 23:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Second Great War Should we put the Hybrids, i think we should put them because they are involved in the war and they replace zerg as the main bad guys because the zerg are good now and they will possibly appear in heart of the swarm and legacy of the void. (talk) 4:08, September 6, 2011 hello, i have a few problems of putting the battle Box on my http://tgwdl.wikai.com. So, don't go there. Twilight Sparkle 23:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Academy III scans Hi Hawki, as you're scanning GA3, could you scan a picture of the Ghostmaster? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Also, do you have a scan of Nova blowing everything up from the end of the book? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Adding Images I apologize I was unaware of the rules and since I saw no picture, I thought it was the best rendering of a hellhound on the net. I would like to follow proper procedure to put up the picture as fan art, I do apologize however I don't know how or how to take down the picture I put up, or how to post it as fan art and link it to the hellhound site. Once again this wasn't intentional I wasn't trying to break any rules. Thank you again and thank you for what you have done for the starcraft community, my original intention was to researching a mod I am making for freespace 2 to bring the game as many accurate depictions of Terran starcraft space craft as I can and your site has helped immensely. So thank you again I won't put up any more pictures without references.antv311 --Antv311 07:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) And Again Adding Images Hi, dude im new in the wiki, i was wondering how to added some pictures. Greetings Jdwarboss :When you edit something, there is an "Add features and media" tab. There is a photo thing there. Of course, if you wantr to upload a photo, when you're on a page, there is a picture thing, and just above it is an "upload photo" thing. I hope this helps you. Alockwood1 00:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Patch 1.4.3 Has this patch actually been uploaded yet? I checked my copy of Wings of Liberty on the 14th and there was no update, not even in the PTR server. I ask because if the patch isn't available, then I don't think unit pages should be uploaded with the changes yet. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Protoss/Khalani Edits I see, I'm sorry if I did something that was not allowed. May it be included if only as a curiosity? I mean, even Wikipedia has external links to such projects and this project is intended for all fans to have something real to use. --ArassarShelak 20:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Know of any work that needs to be done? Know of anything that someone with fairly limited knowledge of the series (outside of the first game and expansion, and the StarCraft Archive) can work on? Alockwood1 01:04, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Why did you do that? Why did you delete my Terran Dominion character category? You posted on my talk page that you would welcome the idea, yet when I started doing this, you deleted it almost immediately because it might be too big. I remember a long time ago when I created the deceased category, but it got deleted because it might be too big. Many other wikis include categories for the deceased. You can't just delete a category because it might be too large. All the other wikis have categories with a lot of pages. I'm sorry, I don't mean to seem rude, but it just seems unfair that no one ever gives any of my ideas a chance. Nikofeelan 03:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC) You make a point Hi, I thought about what you posted, and you make a good point. Making that category would be very complex. But now I wonder, how else can I help contribute to the wiki? Obviously making categories has not been helpful. So what else can I do? I want to help out. Nikofeelan 12:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Canon mission In the Blizzcon: Interview with StarCraft 2 Lead Writer Brian Kindregan said that mission shatter the sky is canon,but on this wiki you said that mission Belly of the beast is canon. I checked many forums but everybody says different so what mission is really canon.(i know about canon policy so, technicaly my question is what mission is A canon) 22:31, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Beta editor extracts? Do you have the beta? Or is there a site that collects all that beta editor info? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:49, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Warfield a Raiders member? Sorry for the question, but in Flashpoint the Valerian's fleet is united with the Raiders, so why you removed Raynor's Raiders from the affiliation of Warfield? p.s. sorry for my bad english--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 14:16, December 26, 2012 (UTC)